


Rigamortis

by MadeCheaply



Category: South Park, Undead - Fandom, zombie - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadeCheaply/pseuds/MadeCheaply
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow Ozzy, a simple girl who just wants to be seen as normal. However it's hard to be normal when you have to eat brains. Find out the troubles of a drug dealing zombie, spoiler alert, Ozzy dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

It was like any other night in Ely. The weather was hot and the people were nice, as usual. Ely was a nice conservative town where the littering laws were upheld more than anything else. Having a joint in your pocket was a slap on the wrist, but throwing a fast food wrapper out your car window would make you do time. It was primarily made up of reservation, home to many campgrounds and endless amounts of wilderness. There was a heart to the town, downtown, where a variety of shops and places made their nest. It was a dark but active night, a hint of early spring rain lingered. Cars drove recklessly down the streets, their headlights reflecting off the pavement. Neon lights of local businesses like bars and clubs glowed in the darkness and lured people inside.

One bar in particular, was called 'Red', the neon bold in red as the name suggested. Many local bands had their first gigs here, and many people from the town came here to have a good time. The inside was quite old fashioned, a long bar where people sat and got their drink on, a stage, booths, pool tables, and a bathroom nobody used.

The singer outed his lyrics aggressively and stomped around on stage while the band dominated all sound in the room, and if you could hear anything else it was pool balls clacking together or the several conversations going on at once.

"Its almost midnight what is taking them so long?" 

She was the spitting image of the co-owner of the bar; bright vibrant red hair that grazed the top of her shoulders in waves, pale skin with freckles dusting her cheeks, and peacock green eyes. Her body was nothing special, a bit on the voluptuous side with most of her plumpness in her rear and thighs, though she lacked the chest department. Unfortunately she would never be taller having been 5 foot 3 since 9th grade.

"It's your boyfriend, get him off the stage" a stern voice said. 

Turning to look at her father, a tall male who looked barely 38 and wore his hair long and pulled into a hairtie. Ozzy felt herself blush, he was right. Kai's time on stage was long past his scheduled time. She slid off the barstool and walked into the crowd. People knew who she was so getting a path cleared was easy. She was the Micheal's daughter, and if they even looked at her wrong they would get booted out of the bar. Tapping a thin finger on her wrist the singer smirked to the redhead.

"And I would like to say happy birthday to my girl Ozzy, thanks for letting me play here tonight" he said knowing it was time to wrap it up. If he knew her well enough he would have known she didn't want the spotlight, though it didn't matter.

Kai was the lead sing of the band DAY. Don't Ask Why. He looked like a cut out from some hot topic ad only a bit thinner. His hair black with dyed red tips and eyes of a jaguar. Walking off the stage he knew exactly where Ozzy would be hiding now that the bar was closing.

Stepping out the fire exit that had been intentionally rigged so the alarm didn't go off he saw her. She had been leaning against the brick wall, a joint pressed between freckled lips. The street light didn't shine far enough inside to illuminate her, and her red eyes could easily be excused for the smoke inside the bar.

"Hey" he said casually slipping in next to her and took a drag off her bud for himself. He was always different than he was on stage. Quiet, stoic, but still looked at her with those same desiring eyes he always did. In one swift motion he grabbed the redhead by her hips and pulled her close to only stop centimeters from her lips and breath her his hit, shotgunning. She felt a bit feverish being so close, her face hot but she held in the hit.

"Hey you" she smiled in the exhale. "That was a great performance, I especially liked your metal version of Happy Birthday" she said nudging him with her elbow before shoving her hands in her pockets. He shrugged in response passing her back her joint.

"You know I was thinking we could try something new tonight"

"What would that be?"

"Shrooms."

The ginger shivered lightly, she had only been around people who had done them but never really tried them herself. Fidgeting lightly she smiled, "Sure, I will try them...but I want to be alone with you when we do it" she said implying that the other band members needed to go.

"Done." he smirked devilishly and slid a hand into her back pocket. "Don't worry about a thing okay, they grow from the ground just like pot does. You will have a lot of fun." Ozzy took his word for it, why shouldn't she, he had never lead her astray before. They had been friends since she moved there which was only about 8 years ago if that meant anything. Ely was a lot more proactive than South Park but the people were the same, just different names and faces.

He had lead her to his house which was very quiet and desolate since he started doing tours. It had only been a year since his graduation which was also a year from discovering his murdered families bodies laying on the living room floor. The couple didn't like to talk about it though.

Taking a seat on his bed they were getting comfortable in his room as he pulled out a bag of mushrooms, empty looking probably do to his band but there were two left. Two long off-white mushrooms that looked innocent enough to cut up and put in a salad but she knew better.

"Okay so they kind of taste like dirt so I suggest eating them quickly okay?" he said handing her the one. He laid down on his side behind her, his torso propped up on his elbow. Now at home and able to relax he wore a simple t-shirt and jeans. He popped the cap of his shroom off eating that first with a loud crunch. He must of been use to the taste because it didn't phase him at all.

Ozzy on the other hand wrinkled her nose at the taste, mushrooms were good but shrooms were another story. She ate it quickly. 

"So am I suppose to see stuff? Cause from what I read up on is that the first time taking drugs like shrooms you might not even feel or hear anything, but you feel really good" she mumbled in her slur. Someone who had never had a conversation with Ozzy before might assume she was drunk, but she had a natural slur in her speech that came out when she spoke fast without thinking.

"Actually, you will probably feel a lot of things Ozzy" he said getting up and sitting behind her, his legs at either of her sides hanging off the bed. His arms went to her wide hips then over the curve of her torso, he knew exactly what he was doing. She assumed he was just trying to seduce her again, the dog. Blushing lightly she leaned back against his chest and hummed a melody softly to herself as she started to feel like her body was slowing down. Her breath seemed to get shallow, her thoughts feeling foggy like she couldn't concentrate on one thing. His hands went up her waist, over her small breasts as he kissed her neck. 

Her vision was now blurred completely, every nerve on her body seemed to feel very hot. In her ear Kai's breath was rhythmic, or maybe he was mumbling something she couldn't understand. Her eyes blinked slowly and began to close as she looked at the door. She could see people walk in, one by one the band stepped into the room, Kristopher, Jason, Adam, and Lee. She could tell it was them by their general shape and colors. Ozzy had been in the crowd for so long she could even recognize what their footsteps sounded like. They weren't their usual goofy selves, Kai was the more serious one in the group. She felt embarrassed to have Kai be touching her the way he was in front of them but her words wouldn't leave her lips. Her body immobilized, and just like that the world went black.


	2. Chapter One

She couldn't see much her eyes only seeing darkness and what strange designs her brain made up in it. She tried to move her arms but they were stiff resting at her sides, moving only an inch as a time. She could manage to open her mouth but it only opened for a fraction of an inch. She began to cough and gasp for air, however it seemed like she couldn't hold her breath for more than a split second.

Ozzy had never had this happen to her before, it had to be some type of reaction from the drugs she had taken last night. Opening her mouth again she called out for her boyfriend first. Then she went down the list, the band, her father, some of her coworkers at the bar. Nobody came. She felt a certain loneliness some people are lucky enough to never experience.

She began to feel claustrophobic, only having a 3 and a half foot width and inches under her feet. When she did push out a breath it bounced off the top of her prison and warmed her face. Ozzy had enough reason, noticed enough red flags too know that she was in fact buried alive. She began too scream and thrash her body around frantically. She felt like she couldn't breath at all, and she noticed something had been wrapped around her legs loosely. Touching her pockets she was looking for her phone, it wasn't there but she noticed on her arm the glow of...a wrist watch? 

"Who wears these things anymore" she said glancing over at it. The glow was a bright blue reading 2:35am. She was only out for a couple of hours? How did all this manage to happen. Using the light she could see that she was in a wooden crate of some sort. Was this an accident or was this on purpose?

She screamed frantically beating on the inside of the box again, tears welling up in her eyes reflecting the blue glow. It was a living nightmare, something she wanted to just wake up from, and to top it all off her stomach was growling. The redhead had thought this was her end when she noticed a sound approaching her box, her world, all she knew at the time. It was something heavy, and came right up to the container. Was that breathing?

"Hello?!" she called out frantically beating and kicking at the box when she heard whoever it was let out a snort and then aggressive clawing. She stopped, running a hand over her chest, her heart had either been beating so fast that she couldn't feel it or it had stopped all together. It was a bear and she could tell by its constant grunts and snorts. 

She was scared for what this meant, out of the frying pan and into the oven? The end of the crate where her feet were was suddenly pried off and the head of the grizzly poked its head in and let out a mean growl. Curling up her legs she tried to keep herself inside the box. Now feeling the fresh air she noticed just how hot it was in the box. It was useless, it had her by her leg clawing down into her jeans and flesh and dragged her out like it was nothing.

Screaming was useless but she did anyway hoping it would call somebody over. The bear looked down at her, slobber oozing from its mouth as it lashed down at her, she blocked with her left arm since he went for her jugular and she she winced. It had to be the adrenaline because it wasn't the worst pain in the world, she had dogs bite her harder. It quickly spit her out and let out an irritated roar before stepping back a few feet. Ozzy couldn't believe it. She started to get up but her leg wouldn't allow her. Her eyes kept a close watch on the beast when suddenly she could hear a gunshot and down it went.

At lot was happening fast. Having been buried alive, dug out, attacked and then being rescued all in the span of half an hour. She knew all of that from her fancy new watch she had acquired. Turning her head she saw a man running up, a gun across his shoulder with a strap.

"I heard you screaming and came right over. Are you alright miss?" he asked.

She honestly couldn't tell, she was just happy she was alive and out of the box. Now having a moment to think she looked around. She was definitely still in Ely, or some forest surrounding it. Turning around to look at her box she noticed how strange her burial was. It was covered in dirt on all sides except for at her feet, she guessed her kidnapper wanted her to escape eventually. 'How nice...' she thought with attitude and then looked to her rescuer. 

He looked a little older than her father only a bit more on the husky side than muscle. His head was covered by a ballcap even though it was almost 3am and his beard made him look like a lumberjack. He wore traditional hunters clothes.

"I think so...now at least. The bear rescued me from the box, and you rescued me from the bear" she said disregarding that the bear had started to back off before its death. It wasn't irrelevant. The man came close getting on his knees and examined her wounds. Long claw marks starting at her knees tore through her jeans and flesh all the way down to her Converse. Lifting her arm lightly before letting go at her wince he brought himself back up to his feet and picked her up like she was his bride.

"I have to get you to a hospital, and we will also try and find out who did this to you" he said looking down to study her face. He didn't have bad eyes, he shot that bear from several yards away with only a shotgun, but up close he could see who she was.

"O-Ozzy? Ozzy Hart?" he said with a horrified look on his face.

Something about how he smelled was so delicious, like a steak dinner and her mouth watered. "Hey yeah thats me! I am glad you recognize, you must be a friend of my dads" she smiled and licked her lips for some strange reason before suddenly being dropped again. "What the fuck! What was that for?" she said rubbing her rear from the landing and looked up to hear the sound of a click. It was his shotgun pointed in her direction. Not point blank right between her eyes but aimed at her body.

"What the fuck is going on!" he shouted and with one hand pointed at her, "You are dead. I saw you. I was at your funeral, WE ALL WERE" he went off.

Ozzy paused letting his words sink in and she chuckled, "No, you can stop that right now, I am not dead". 

With that she felt it, bullet entering and then exiting her body she fell back and coughed up blood so sudden and before she could protest he caulked his gun and fired again, this time in her gut. "See, you are dead. I have to save everyone from you" he said firing all his rounds one after another. All the while she could feel her sadness deepen. It all made sense, somewhere maybe. Nobody could get shot several times and be alive after. She didn't have much time to think about it before she started to get annoyed.

After awhile the pain subsided into some sort of numbness and she started to stand up as he reloaded his gun. "You are starting to piss me off" a certain darkness in her annoyed tone as she felt her now explainable hunger urge her forward.

'What are you doing, you are about to eat someone'

Her eyes flashed under moonlight, like paint blending into water her eyes changed into black sculeras. In a split second her pain didn't matter anymore, she just wanted to eat. The hunter stepped back now starting off in the direction he came, though he wasn't that fast. He fired shots off behind him as she chased him like an animal. The trees were just close enough too have to bob and weave through them but far enough apart to not hit any branches. However this mans fate would be his own fault, because Ozzy wasn't much of a runner either but he tripped over his own feet. 

"N-No NO!" he shouted spilling his bullets and felt the redhead climb on top of him. It was like something else was compelling her to do it, and it knew exactly what to do. Her fingers inserting themselves into the fleshy soft part at his temple and dragging upward, and with her strength she tore the top of the hunter's cranium up and off only hanging by the skin. He had been motionless now only letting out an unsettling groan, he was already dead.

'Gross' she thought as she dug into his brain, like it was nothing. Only a minute or two ago he had her in his welcoming arms and promised safety, a hospital and too find who had done this to her. Now he was her late night snack.

Once she was finished she brought herself up to her feet and thought about her next move. She couldn't even think about it let alone vocalize it. Grabbing the shotgun and what bullets she could and looted his body. He only had 45 dollars on her and a credit card, thankfully there was no pictures of a family inside his wallet or else she would have felt bad. She wasn't entirely sure why she grabbed the gun because she had never shot one off before and it wasn't like she was defenseless.

Walking back to the crate she poked the bear with the barrel of the gun, definitely dead. She approached the crate getting down on her knees and crawled inside just enough to grab what was wrapped around her legs. Some type of cloth, it was a dark blue and felt soft against her skin like fleece. 

Sitting on the thick grass she pondered her next move. She was most certainly dead, and from how it sounded everyone knew it. She couldn't go back home, she had no idea how they would react. Her father, who probably had her buried right next to her mother's grave, or Kai, who had nobody left really aside from the band.

"Oh man...this is bad...I would rather be dead than have nothing" she said nonchalantly with an edge of pain. No family, no friends, she couldn't even go home for anything. There was nothing. She now regretted what she thought earlier, this was true loneliness.

'So if I am a zombie...the only real way to kill me...is...'

Her thoughts started to blur again as she brought the end of the gun up and into her mouth. As the second ticked and hit 3am, she pulled the trigger.


	3. Two

Six wheels turned onto the highway out of town, rain causing the trip to go a lot slower than intended. There wasn't many people riding today, an elderly couple snoozing towards the front near a bus driver that looked like he hadn't slept in days and a pregnant woman who looked like she would go into labor at any moment, alone unfortunately.

Ozzy leaned to her side leaning against the window of the bus, the cloth she had been buried with covering her head like some hood. She had changed her clothes since her suicide, having locating the hunters address she had on a large brown and black flannel and and boy jeans, held up with a belt. This whole situation was a disaster, and the worst part was there was no resolution. Looking calm on the outside her mind was racing inside.

She had more or less turned into a zombie. Ozzy had no idea how she could have seeing as how they have been fictional up until now, but either way she wasn't bitten. Thinking metaphorically, and WHAT IF but what other ways are there to turn undead if she wasn't harmed by one?

It was her 18th birthday and she was spending the night with her boyfriend. She experimented with mushrooms and when she woke up...undead. She pondered if the whole thing could have been a hallucination of a bad trip but wouldn't it have subsided by now? It had been 3 days. 3 Days she had been hiding around Ely avoiding people until she could get a bus ticket to Reno, just for a first step to her new immortal life. Somehow her bear and shotgun wounds healed once she woke up from her suicide. She didn't understand that part, but now all she knew was that she really needed to familiarize herself with something.

'There is nothing left for me...' she thought, sounding like some annoying emo kid who probably had no reason to be sad, but that wasn't always the case. The ginger had attempted to eat normal food when she was staying at the hunters house. She ended up wth the worst stomach pains she had ever experienced. It was as if there was a cheese grater inside her stomach just shredding away. So she had subsided her hunger by eating the bears brains, though didn't do much but it did keep her content. Now all she was thinking about was drugs. Even through this crazy situation all she could think about was getting high, but she was sure that she couldn't even do that anymore.

They arrived in Reno real early at 4:47, having been late due to the pregnant woman going into labor and the bus had to get pulled over as they waited for an ambulance. She stepped off the bus slinging a bag over her should, it and most of its contents were courtesy of the hunter, who she found out his name was Dylan.

"Oh man...im so hungry" she said out loud rubbing her stomach. She knew somewhere in the back of her head that her favorite food was a nice meaty turkey with Swiss cheese and avocado on rye.Just thinking about it made her sick after all the throwing up she did. She proceeded too, rushing over to a bush near the sidewalks edge and spilled yellow and brown bile into the soil. Lucky nobody was around to see.

Once it was over she popped a piece of gum into her mouth, something she was thankful for however. She could taste just how good food use to be all without having to eat it. Though she didn't believe in spending what little cash she had to buy real food just to chew it up and spit it out. What was the plan again?

South Park

She remembered how before she moved to Ely she lived in South Park, it wasn't the quietest place in the world...in fact it was very bizarre. However, because of its abnormalities it was the perfect place to hide out in. She was abnormal, and her mother technically still owns a house there, it was probably falling apart at this time but she could make a home there if she really wanted. Nobody really remembered people when they moved away, in fact she could hardly remember anyone's name or face...except...a few kids in school and some school staff, but everything still seemed blurry to her.

Her next stop was to hit up Denver, or just make one trip to South Park if her funds were fine. She didn't like having to do shady stuff or even stealing but she had to get where she needed to go. How she saw it was that if people knew about her, they would want her gone anyway, so she saved trouble by just taking.

She found herself lurking in a walmart parking lot towards the back where the employee's parked. She cursed herself for what she was about to do. Pulling a black ski mask over her head she went around and checked every car for an easy way inside when she saw it. A black SUV, rather nice too but the windows had been rolled down. She tossed the bag inside first before looking around to see if the coast was clear and climbed in through the window, afraid that if she tried the door the alarm would go off.

She waited for it to turn to 5am, she knew people would be getting off at the time for the morning shift people. One by one several people excited the store, some tired, some were happy to be off work when she noticed a pretty blond make her way over to the car and she ducked behind the seat blushing. 'Oh fuck she is so pretty' she thought and thought about holding her breath and then remembered how she didn't have one.

The car clicked to unlock and the woman put herself in the front seat not even thinking like everyone probably should and turned the car on, blasting the AC first thing and rolling up her windows. It was go time. Ozzy had pulled out a small glock semi compact pistol and with one arm she pushed around the seat across the woman to cover the mouth while the other held the gun to her head. The woman naturally screamed into Ozzy's hand before hearing the redhead's gun click.

"I need you...to be very quiet and give me all your money. Cash only" she whispered against her ear in a deeper tone of voice than usual. The woman who now up close only looked to be like she was in her twenties reached slowly into her purse which she had carelessly thrown into her passenger seat. With shaky fingers she opened up a white wallet that had several designs of blue stars.  
"I-I have 280 dollars I swear it's all I have" she cried softly holding the money up. Under honey lemon colored hair she had sad steel blue eyes. Ozzy couldn't help it through. She needed to get out. Grabbing the money she only took 260 with the hand she had free and shoved it in her pocket, with that cash she could get a cheap hotel and skip Denver going all the way to South Park. Ozzy extended her arm grabbing the keys from the ignition and her phone which rested by her purse and got out of the car.   
Nobody had noticed, she might just get away with this hijack. Tossing the keys and the cell phone into the bushes Ozzy kept her finger on the trigger.   
"Uhm...thanks. Roll your windows up next time" she mumbled before dipping out as fast as she could. 

It didn't take long for her to hear police sirens going up and down the streets. She kept herself carefully ducked inside an old motel that nobody really checked into. She couldn't get a bus ticket to Colorado until at least noon, by then the cops should have subsided enough for her to feel at ease going around town, but she had to ditch the clothes.   
She really should have packed something extra from the hunters house but she didn't think it would take this long to get where she needed too. She undid the buttons on the flannel shirt and stripped down. She figured her pants were just fine so she left those alone. Falling onto her bed in just her t-shirt and jeans.

Eyes heavy, she felt like she could fall asleep on command, but for some reason she couldn't. The zombie hadn't been able to sleep since the incident, and all she could really do was lay there ridged. Her hollow eyes scanned over the room, taking in the environment. The walls a off yellow and the ugliest comforter imaginable. She got what she paid for, which was only 40 bucks. She shut her eyes again, and tried to rest.

Several hours later.

What was that taste in her mouth? Metallic like copper. She bit lip and opened her eyes, she was looking up at the sky for some reason. Moving around she brought herself up onto her feet feeling herself get a bit dizzy. She was on someone's porch, the lights inside shining from the blinds. She figured she must had been sleep walking. Quietly she tiptoed into the house and felt her expression drop.   
It's was two young adults laying on the floor of the kitchen tile. Like expected, heads pried open and even their internal organs dragged loosely across the floor. She felt like she should had been sick but she wasn't. Just terrible. She felt hungry again by the sight of everything and ran into the next room shutting off the lights and looked for someplace to go.   
Down a set of stairs she located herself into their den, a room guests weren't around in from what it's looked like. Judging by the decor she found them to be pot heads. In front of a old couch was a coffee table that had a cedar box and bong centerpiece. Despite her actions, she hadn't smoked in days and wanted to find out what reaction weed would have on her undead body.   
Taking a seat on the couch she knew how it was. All smoke rooms were generally the same. Opening the box and loading up the pipe with what looked like Kush judging by the colors. She sparked it up taking in the hit and began to get not low.   
"Ozzy you're dead! " she said out loud. She had been smoking for a good two hours, her eyes red and glassy looking. She had been so high she felt like her limbs were gone, like a quadruple amputee on a raft wavering in the water. Falling over on her side she felt something strange. Her hunger, it's seemed to subside after getting high, like she felt normal again. She bit her lip rolling onto her back.   
" So this is it? I have to just...have to make myself permafried just to not feel hungry? And then what? Live my whole eternal life a gypsy undead pot head with nothing" she said with a crooked smile however tears streamed down her face.   
Tomorrow is just another day. Another day to surprise herself for what she will do next.


	4. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback

It had been a bit of a walk from her house to the bus stop. Her family had moved into a cabin like home a couple miles from the nearest bus stop. Her parents liked their privacy and she didn't really mind walking so far to get to school in the mornings. 

She stepped out of her house in a pair of ordinary blue jeans and a gray hoodie, on her head was a pale green hat with gray stripes. She still had her Nevada complexion where the sun was a bit brighter so her freckles seemed a bit dark on her pale skin dusting her cheeks, arms and even her lips. She took mostly her mothers tones. Her skin, hair and eyes were all from her mother whereas her height and build was her fathers. She was a bit husky and broad for an 8 year old but she hadn't yet grown into her actual feminine body. 

Ozzy had approached the bus stop when she noticed there was another boy there. Standing around her height and wearing lots of blue aside from a yellow pom on his chullo. She had been walking early that morning since she hadn't quite figured out the exact time on when the bus arrived and her parents didn't believe in having a cellphone in case she missed the bus she would have to walk all the way back home for a ride and already be late for school. She would just end up being late to school again and miss the whole day altogether. Her parents weren't exactly responsible.

"Hey...I am Ozzy" she said sheepishly and watched the boy turn around. Much wasn't seen from his hair but from what bits of hair she did see from under his hat it was very dark. As for his eyes, she couldn't tell what color they were; but she knew they were dark and very empty looking. 

He didn't reply back, he hadn't moved a single muscle in his face as she stood there. He was so good at ignoring her she thought he must had been deaf of something. Turning her head she noticed a couple other kids leave their houses and approach the bus stop. One of these children was a brunette who walked right up to the chullo wearing kid and elbowed him.

"Craig! I got to the last level of that Terrance and Philip game, honestly it wasn't to bad" he said and like that the enigma started talking back. 

"I swear Clyde you are like the only boy in town who doesn't like video games. You should probably start hanging out with girls and playing with dolls" he said with attitude. Craig looked over at the redhead and began whispering something into Clyde's ear who then turned to look at Ozzy. She had no idea just how cruel this place was, or how these boys were.

Down the road the kids could hear the bus start to rumble down the road and pick up speed to reach the bus stop. She hadn't noticed them, and before she knew it she was down in the mud. It wasn't a warm spring mud from rain however, it was from the melting snow and was cold. She immediately became soaking wet, cold, and covered in mud. Everyone laughed and she just stared up at the two boys who looked down at her with wicked smiles. Little did she know this school had a lot of prejudices and a ginger was a big no.

It wasn't until lunch time that she had a little bit of peace, talking to this one boy. A sweet blond with an adorable name. Butters was a cute 'innocent boy' who seemed to have better intentions than the last few people she met. He wasn't afraid to sit by her, but then again he wasn't under the impression that they stole souls either.

"Right...thanks" she said breathing from her mouth as unnoticeable as she could to avoid any nasal sounds. She wasn't sure if she could trust Butters either because she had seen him socialize with the bullies as well, though they picked on him just as much.   
"You don't think that they will pick on me forever do you?" she said leaning forward so it's was a bit quiet.   
He flashed a grin, "Of course not, I mean, nobody here is perfect. Besides, all the things people dislike about you now will either go away or won't matter. And maybe someday, you can just like yourself. If you like yourself, others will too" he said bringing a smile to her face feeling a bit hopeful.

"Butters. What did I say about talking to gingers? They will steal your soul if you aren't careful" said Eric Cartman, probably the most hated kid in school and yet everyone still hung out with him. Butters looked like a dog with his tail between his legs.   
"E-Eric but...Ozzy doesn't take souls" he whined and bit and the brunette rolled his eyes point to Ozzy.   
"She has more freckles today than she did yesterday. It's means she has taken some more victims" he said over exaggerating like he always did. Ozzy grunted staring at him from where she sat.   
"You have to eat souls when you are eating all the fucking food! At least I'm not a lazy piece of shit!" she retorted a bit aggressively before suddenly get pushed out of her chair, the back of her head hitting the hard ground.   
"A lot of people can get away with calling me fat. But you sound and look like an autistic pig." he said  
"ERIC! " Butters yelped  
" Sorry...a autistic ginger pig, is that better" he said and dragged Butters away for whatever business he needed him for.   
Ozzy had to fight back the tears really hard as people started to surround her. The more upset she got the more embarrassing sounds she made.   
Pig  
Oinkers   
It wasn't until she saw the same to boys from that morning, Clyde and Craig. They grabbed her by her shoulders and started to drag her outside.

"Gingers eat outside"


End file.
